1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices for converting wind energy to electrical energy and, more particularly, to systems utilizing wind driven turbine generators. Specifically, the present invention relates to systems integrated into buildings which are adapted to capture environmental wind impacting the building and harness its energy for use in generating the power requirements for that building.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the last several decades, considerable attention has been given to non-petroleum forms of energy generation and in particular to renewable forms of energy. Such renewable energy sources include biomass conversion systems, passive and active solar energy devices, and wind energy driven systems. Wind driven turbines and windmills have been used for centuries to capture energy and generate power. There have been constant efforts to increase the efficiency of and hence the energy production from wind turbines. However, to date it has been very difficult to generate significant energy from wind sources due to inefficiencies of wind turbine devices as well as the lack of prevalent winds on a consistent basis in many geographical locations.
Wind power is one of the most promising and cost-effective renewable energy technologies available today. One advantage of wind power is that even though it is intermittent, it blows both day and night. All 50 U.S. states have sufficient wind to justify wind power turbines. One problem with the present standard wind turbine is that it needs to be located away from populous areas. This is due to the fact that homeowners to not want large blades spinning in their backyards over their heads. Such devices are expensive, large, loud, kill birds and somehow seem dangerous.
Windmill systems utilize wind driven generators having blades that are turned and powered by the passing of airflow from the wind. The first successful attempt in the United States at producing electric power to feed a utility network using large-scale windmills was in Vermont which system utilized a two-bladed windmill mounted on a 150-foot tower. The 175-foot blades were pitch controlled and drove an AC alternator at constant speed. Other examples of such systems utilizing many large-scale windmills can be found in Wyoming and California. Additionally, there have been attempts to erect windmill towers or other central-type power generation systems such as illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 969,587 and 4,321,476.
Other examples include attempts to incorporate such wind energy systems positioned adjacent large building structures for purposes of creating the necessary power from wind to heat and/or cool such structures, such as illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,041,596 and 6,097,104. Such systems require that the building structure itself be designed around the wind generation system, thus affecting and limiting the size and shape of such buildings. Moreover, solar power generators are often coupled with these wind systems since they are not designed to maximize use and capture of wind energy.
Finally, individual residential residences and commercial structures have been modified to incorporate wind and solar energy power systems such as illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,394,016 and 6,765,309 in order to generate power for a specific residential or commercial building. Again, a common problem with such systems is the lack of consistent prevalent winds to power the windmill or auger blades. Moreover, significant noise problems can be created by windmill towers in residential neighborhoods as well as unsightly mechanical devices or collectors projecting from the exterior of these structures.
While some of these devices have proven to be effective in converting wind energy to electrical energy, there remains a need for systems which incorporate such wind turbine devices for use in areas where constant prevalent winds may not necessarily be present as well as systems which are adapted for use by individual buildings, including multi-story commercial buildings, for their own power needs. Therefore, there remains a need in the art for such a system or arrangement, and the present invention addresses and solves this particular problem in the art.